Vivre son rêve
by UzumakiKyubi
Summary: Traduction. L'Akatsuki est fini avec la mort de Madara, alors que fait notre shinobi blond préféré? Pourquoi vit il un nouveau réve, à vivre une vie paisible avec sa belle épouse, trois ans après la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Naru/FemKyubi NC-17


Auteur : xNamikazeKyubix

Traduction : UzumakiKyubi

Titre original : Living his dream

Couples : Naru/FemKyuubi

Vivre son rêve

_Dans cette histoire, Naruto a vaincu l'Akatsuki et s'est retiré du service actif shinobi. Cette action a choqué le village entier, surtout depuis que Tsunade avait prévu de lui passer le manteau d'Hokage. Naruto avait simplement déclaré qu'être Hokage n'était plus son rêve, il était tout simplement de vivre une vie paisible avec la femme qui avait capturé son cœur. Il avait commencé à discuter avec Kyuubi après qu'il est gagné la bataille pour le contrôle de son chakra, il a été choqué de découvrir que Kyuubi avait une forme humaine et que sous cette forme c'était une femme._

_Au fil du temps qu'ils parlaient l'un à l'autre, ils ont commencé à tomber amoureux avec l'autre sans le savoir. Ce fût pendant la bataille finale contre Madara lorsqu'il s'apprêta à extraire Kyuubi, à cause d'un épuisement de Naruto, qu'elle déclara son amour pour le blond qui lui redonna la force pour renverser la bataille et ainsi tuer Madara. Après le combat, Naruto décida d'utiliser la clé, qu'il a eue à partir de Gerotora, pour défaire le __**Shiki Fuujin**__ et ainsi libérer celle qu'il aime. Après sa libération, ils décidèrent de se retirer dans l'arrière d'Haru No Kuni (Terre de Printemps)._

Trois ans plus tard

Naruto se tenait dans l'embrassure d'une chambre, regardant sa femme en train d'installer leur fille de deux ans dans son lit. La rousse plaça un tendre baisser sur le front de leur bébé, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet avant de rejoindre son mari.

"Alors, comment était la petite Akane-chan, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop embêté lors de son bain ? " Demanda Naruto après avoir donné un baiser sa femme en lui donnant une étreinte amoureuse.

"Non chéri, elle était un parfait petit ange … sans l'aide de tes gènes, bien sûr …" Termina Kyuubi en voyant la moue sur le visage de son mari.

"Oh tu me blesses Kyuu-chan … et je suppose que les gènes d'anges sont venus de toi, Ma Renarde Diabolique ? " Contra Naruto avec un sourire narquois, qui lui a valu une légère tape sur la poitrine de la dite Renarde.

"Allons ailleurs avant de réveiller la petite …" Murmura doucement Kyuubi. Naruto opina de la tête et entraîna Kyuubi dans la chambre des maîtres de leur petite maison.

Naruto s'était changé dans une paire de boxer tandis que Kyuubi s'était glissé dans une chemise de nuit très révélateur, laissant savoir à son mari qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Naruto arma un sourcil quand elle glissa sous les couvertures et profita pour laisser vagabonder son regard sur la magnifique créature.

"Es-tu en train de me laisser un message subliminal ? " Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Kyuubi roula des yeux en lui demandant : "Parfois, je me demande qui est le plus fou de sexe, toi ou moi ? "

"Oh, c'est certainement toi, puisque c'est toi qui nous as bloqué dans notre suite, lors de notre lune de miel, pour une semaine entière et nous avons tellement fait l'amour que nous ne pouvions plus marcher droit pendant une autre semaine après ça. " Lui rappela Naruto.

Kyuubi rougit quand elle se rappela de ce souvenir particulier avant de soupirer de bonheur. "Et voilà comment notre belle petite fille a été conçu …"

"Vrai …" Approuva Naruto comme il tira sa femme dans ses bras. " Je m'en souviens comme-si c'était hier …"

*Flash-Back*

_"Pousse Kyuu-hime, tu peux le faire._ _" Naruto cria à sa femme tandis qu'elle essaya de pousser pour faire sortir le bébé, Tsunade et Shizune étant le médecin et l'infirmière respectivement. Naruto les avait appelés personnellement, lorsqu'il réalisa que Kyuubi était dans le travail, immédiatement à l'aide du __**sceau de téléportation**__ qu'il avait perfectionné pour les amener à leur chalet._

_"Je pousse bordel ! " Cria Kyuubi en serrant la main de son mari à mort pour pousser le bébé, une larme glissa du coin de l'œil mais Naruto l'essuya avec sa main libre. Il a ensuite utilisé cette main pour caresser tendrement la joue de sa femme, Kyuubi tourna la tête pour le regarder avec des orbes pourpre rempli de douleur._

_"Je sais mon amour, juste un peu plus et notre bébé sera là … j'ai foi en toi. " Murmura amoureusement Naruto avec des yeux remplis de pur amour pour sa démone rousse. De ce regard, Kyuubi trouva une nouvelle force et redoubla d'effort pour pousser, la mâchoire étroitement serré._

_"La tête est déjà sorti, continue ainsi, juste un petit peu plus. " Cria Tsunade de sa place entre les jambes de Kyuubi, Shizune essuyé la sueur du front de la Sannin au limace avec une serviette. Naruto frotta en cercle d'une main apaisante le dos de Kyuubi tandis que son autre main se déplacé sous la tête en soutien. Kyuubi poussa de toutes ses forces quand un cri retentit dans la pièce._

_Kyuubi poussa un halètement, comme elle a finalement permis à ses muscles de se détendre, heureuse que son calvaire soit enfin terminé._

_"Félicitations, vous deux, c'est une petite fille en bonne santé. " Informa Tsunade au couple quand elle remit à Kyuubi sa fille avant de quitter la salle avec Shizune pour laisser à la nouvelle famille un moment privé._

_"Oh Kami … Elle est belle" Murmura Kyuubi en observant le visage endormi de leur fille, elle avait des mèches rouges couvrant sa tête._

_"Oui … Oui … Elle est comme sa mère. " Commenta Naruto à Kyuubi qui lui a donné un beau sourire avant de se tourner vers le paquet de joie dans ses bras._

_"Nous devons lui donner un nom. " Déclara Naruto après un court silence en voyant sa femme qui regardé le visage du bébé avec amour._

_"Akane … Son nom est Akane. " Annonça fermement Kyuubi. Sa voix réveilla leur fille qui se mit bailler avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour révéler les yeux bleu céruléen de son père._

_"Uzumaki Akane hein … Je l'aime. " Déclara Naruto avec un sourire provocateur à la nouvellement baptisé Akane qui se mit à rire joyeusement. "Apparemment, elle aime son nom … N'est-ce pas Akane-chan ? "_

_Pour toutes réponses, Akane rit de plus belle lorsque Naruto se mit à lui chatouiller le menton, tandis que Kyuubi regarda son mari, avec des larmes de joie, interagir avec leur fille._

_"Je t'aime. " Lui dit-elle soudainement. Naruto lui sourit affectueusement avant de l'embrasser. Le baisser pouvait être court et chaste mais il transmit tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle et le magnifique cadeau qu'elle lui a donné, « une famille »._

_"Et je t'aime aussi …"_

*Fin Flash-Back*

"Mmm … Je me souviens clairement de cette journée …" Murmura Kyuubi assez fort pour sortir Naruto de ses pensées, elle a ensuite fait demi-tour pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses orbes pourpre rencontraient ses céruléen, lorsqu'elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité. "Je sais que c'était un travail difficile pendant la période de grossesse et ensuite l'accouchement, mais …"

"Qu'y a-t-il Kyuu-chan ? " Lui demanda Naruto en regardant dans la piscine pourpre, tout ce qu'il trouva est son amour inconditionnel et sa détermination ardente pour lui.

" … Je veux un autre enfant Naru-koi … Avoir Akane … M'apporte tellement de bonheur et je pense qu'avoir un autre enfant … ne serait pas si mal…" Lui dit Kyuubi avec un sourire.

Naruto a juste eu un petit sourire en inclinant légèrement le visage avec sa main sous son menton. "Kyuu-hime, je t'ai déjà dit que je serais heureux avec toi peu importe quoi. Et si tu veux un autre enfant, alors je serai heureux de t'en donner un. Un, deux, trois ou plus … Ce n'est pas grave pour moi tant que je suis avec toi. "

"Naruto …" Kyuubi sentit les larmes menacer sa vision aux mots d'amour de son mari, se demandant ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie. Naruto apporta son visage près du sien et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser lent mais passionné, qui augmenta lentement en intensité tandis que ses mains ont trouvé leur chemin autour de son cou.

Naruto senti Kyuubi lécher sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'autorisation de sonder sa bouche qu'il accepta volontiers, où leurs langues commencèrent une chaude lutte. La Renarde Démoniaque arracha après une minute avec une trainée de salive reliant leur bouche, son visage était légèrement coloré du baisser intense qu'ils venaient de partager.

"Naruto … Fais moi l'amour. "Lui dit doucement Kyuubi. Il lui donna un signe de tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Attention Lemon**

Naruto mis des baisers papillon sur son cou puis vers son épaule, comme il a glissé lentement la chemise de nuit de son corps, Kyuubi laisse échapper de petit gémissement à son touché et ses baisers. Naruto arrêta son ministère pour un moment comme il jeta complétement sa chemise de nuit et son boxeur, les laissant nu.

Il fit une pause lorsqu'il prit un moment pour profiter de la vue de la superbe créature qui est sa femme nue étendue sous lui. Kyuubi a également saisi l'occasion d'apprécier pleinement de son mari bien musclé, en dépit d'être du service inactif depuis trois ans, ses abdominaux six-packs et son érection de vingt centimètres (huit pouces) adressées pout elle.

Naruto plaça un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle a volontairement retourné avec ferveur. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son membre durci et le guidant vers son entrée.

"Prends-moi maintenant Naru-koi … Fait moi l'amour. " Dit doucement Kyuubi que ses orbes rouges regardaient dans son bleu céruléen avec amour, elle appuya le bout de son membre contre son entrée humide. Naruto a repris à partir de là, comme il poussa contre sa chatte serrée, la tête en premier avant de la pénétrer entièrement.

Kyuubi haleta dans le plaisir quand elle sentit son compagnon à l'intérieur d'elle, sa longueur impressionnante entièrement gainé dans sa féminité trempé. Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau, quand il commença ses va-et-vient à un rythme lent, ses mains montant et descendant ses hanches d'un mouvement sensuel, rempli d'amour tandis que Kyuubi retournait le baiser.

Naruto haussa le rythme comme il commença à pousser et sortir plus vite, on pouvait entendre leurs gémissements mélangés avec le bruit de la chair contre chair remplissant la chambre des maîtres.

"Naruto … Oh Naruto. " Haleta Kyuubi comme elle sentit son mari pistonner dans et hors d'elle, leur expérience lui permettait de frapper son endroit spécial sur presque chaque poussée.

"Kyuu-chan …"Gémit Naruto. Il pouvait sentir sa fin approcher comme il pouvait sentir sa parois vaginale commencer à sévir sur sa longueur, le rétrécissement a également fait à le conduire près du bord.

"J'atteins ma limite Naru-koi …" Informa la Renarde à son blond entre sa respiration et ses gémissements.

"Je vais venir aussi …" Répondit Naruto en espaçant le rythme de ses poussées.

"Venons ensemble …" Gémit Kyuubi comme elle sentit le plaisir arriver, elle abaissa sa tête et embrassa le père de sa fille passionnément.

Chacun d'entre eux cria son plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre, Kyuubi pouvait sentir la sensation du sperme de Naruto la remplir lorsqu'il peint ses murs en blanc. Naruto attendu une minute avant de sortir son membre semi dur et se laissa tomber à côté de sa femme haletant. Kyuubi avait un sourire fatigué mais satisfait sur son visage quand elle sentit le sperme balloter à l'intérieur d'elle, convaincu qu'ils auraient un autre enfant en peu de temps.

**Fin du Lemon**

Naruto essuya la sueur sur le front de sa femme et enleva les mèches de cheveux rouge-sang de son visage, elle le remercia d'un regard.

"Je ne peux pas attendre une autre addition à notre famille. " Kyuubi souri comme elle frotta son ventre, imaginant déjà qu'il contenait leur future enfant.

"Je paris que Akane-chan sera heureuse d'avoir un petit frère avec qui jouer. " Gloussa Naruto avant de tirer la rousse près de lui qui plaça automatiquement sa tête sur sa poitrine.

"Je paris qu'elle le serait … Je t'aime Naru-koi. " Murmura Kyuubi avec un bâillement mignon.

Naruto tira les couvertures sur eux avant d'entourer d'une étreinte protectrice sa démone, l'embrassant sur les lèvres puis sur le front.

"Je t'aime aussi Kyuu-hime. "

Fin


End file.
